Broken and Shattered in the Heart and Soul
by HunterG
Summary: When Ginny decides to wish Harry happy bday,she brings up their relationship.That messes up, she goes Death Eater, she finishes that.Then, Harry goes to America!Comes home,Ginny has his twin children.Harry's guilty and attempts suicide.Can Ginny save him?
1. I have to do this

I don't own HP.

Please Review. First story

* * *

_'July 31st…Harry's birthday. Should I owl him?' _Ginny Weasley thought. _No, that would be silly. 'He dumped me… I'm sure he didn't want to, but he's overwhelmed with You-Know-Who going after everyone he cares about. Oh, forget this. I'm going to owl him.' _

Ginny had been lying on her bed and was now getting up to get some parchment, ink and a quill. After 10 minutes of hearing the quill against the paper, she looked at it. It read:

_Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be writing to you like this ever since… Forget it. I hope those Muggles are treating you alright. Harry, why did it have to be this way? It's… It's not fair. Just because You-Know-Who is after everyone, you didn't need to do that. Harry… I love you.  
Ginny_

Then, Ginny took Pig out of his cage and tied the message to his leg. "Take it to Harry, Pig," she said. Pig flew away and Ginny lay down again. Just then, Ron yelled, "Ginny, where's Pig? It's Harry's birthday, I need to owl him!" '_Damnit, maybe I should have waited… What do I tell Ron? Oh, crap.' _

"I just sent a message with him! Sorry, Ron!"

"Oh, bloody hell, Gin. Harry's going to think I forgot his birthday."

"No, he won't. Just tell him I used Pig so you couldn't send it soon enough." _'He'll understand since I used Pig to send a message to him.' _

"Fine."

_'Thank God. Ron overreacts too much.' _

* * *

4 hours later 

Ginny had fallen asleep and the sun was high in the sky. It was about 1 in the afternoon. Suddenly, Pig flew in the window and saw Ginny sleeping. He began to gently nip at her ears. She woke up and saw Pig. She untied that there was a reply and she opened it up. It read:

_Dear Ginny,  
Thanks. You can write. We aren't enemies just because I dumped you. It's for your own safety and you know it. I care about you, Ginny. If something happened to you… I don't know what I'd do. Tell you what, I'll show you that I still care. You and I will spend time in Diagon Alley. Only you and me, I promise. Meet me there at 5.  
Harry_

_'Great, he wants to see me?' _She thought. _'I don't want to let him let go. I know he doesn't want to let go, but he can be so stubborn sometimes…Kind of like Ron, no wonder they're best friends. That's it! Tonight, I'll put us back together! I'm smart, I can be more than "Harry's girlfriend who is his best friend's sister." I'll show him that there is a smarter part of me.' _

With that, Ginny went downstairs to give Pig to Ron. She then when to her room and began to look for something to wear. She found a light blue shirt and a hooded dark red cloak. Later at 5, Ginny Flooed to Diagon Alley. Harry was waiting for her in the Three Broomsticks. They decided to walk around when they found a quaint little restaurant. Harry asked for a table and was given the best one even though the bus boy they had kept saying things like, "Certainly, O Chosen One," making Ginny giggle.

After that, they walked to the Leaky Cauldron to see if there was any butter beer. Of course, there was some. Afterwards, Harry decided to Apparate Ginny to Paris. They were right by the water and Harry Made sure Ginny saw it. Harry was holding her against him. She leaned back and he held her. On the dock, Ginny decided to start conversation now, before the date ended. "Harry, why do we have to be apart?"

"Oh, Ginny, no. We've been through this. I don't want you to get hurt. I care about you a lot. If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself. Ginny…I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Harry…" Ginny said getting lost in his bright green eyes. Harry looked back at her and she had her hood up. He touched the edges of the hood and put it down slowly. Then, he saw the innocent Ginny he remembered when she was a first year. At the same time, she had beauty that had matured since then. She stared at him with watery eyes. "Harry, please. I love you; don't make it end because of fear. If anything, we should be together until the end. Harry, for all we know, I might be dead in a year. In that year, wouldn't you want to be with me?"

"You know I would, Ginny. But I think that if you were dead next year, it would be because of me."

"Harry, it won't be. Harry, please…Don't you get it? I'm not letting you let go. I'm yours until death. Do you understand? I love you and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you, Ginny. But it can't be that way. Understand? We can't stay together like this all the time. We can't, Ginny." Then, Harry Apparated Ginny to the Burrow and then left. Slowly, it began to rain as Ginny then sat in the mud fetal position and put her hood back up. She cried into her arms. After an hour, she was soaked and her red hair was sticking to her head. She walked into the kitchen and saw that no one was there. She took one of the kitchen knives and pressed it to her forearm. When she felt a sting, she stopped. It had scared her. She looked around and hid the knife in her cloak. Later on, she would hide it under her mattress.

Ginny then went to her room and went to bed. It was about 11 and Ginny was tired. She looked at her arm she pressed the knife. She saw a small cut on the spot. _'I'm an idiot. Why the hell did I do that?' _With that thought, Ginny fell asleep.

* * *

With Harry 

Harry sighed, _'I love her…But I can't put her at risk. If I started dating her, the Death Eaters might kidnap her. She was so beautiful tonight. I'm going to miss her so much. I have work to do though. I will have to just forget about Ginny. I love her, but I need to find all the Horcruxes. She'll forget about me in time. Well, she'll stop loving me in time. I hope.' _After that, Harry fell asleep.

* * *

The Next Day 

Ginny woke up at about 10 AM. She looked at her arm and realized that the cut wasn't a dream. _Damnit, where's my wand?_ She thought. She found on her nightstand. "Episkey." she whispered. _'If I ever do that again and don't want to heal it, I better put it higher up. Under my shoulder perhaps.' _ Ginny got up and went downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was already making breakfast. Just then, Mr. Weasley Apparated in. "Harry's been attacked!" '_What? No, not Harry.' _"Last night, some Death Eaters broke into his house and his him once or twice with the Cruciatus Curse. Ginny wake Ron and owl Hermione. We're going to visit him at St. Mungo's. Ginny followed the instructions and then they went to St. Mungo's with Hermione.

* * *

Please Read and review! My first fan fic! 

-IzzyG

-Apologies to Julian, I meant to put The Leaky Cauldron, it has been fixed-


	2. She didn't, did she?

I don't own this. Darn...

Alright readers, If I don't have 15 reviews, I will discontinue this series. Also, give me some ideas in your reviews. I hope to write again.

* * *

-At St. Mungo's-

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione walked into the room and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waited outside. They knew that the children should be with Harry first. After all, they were like siblings to Harry.

"Harry…Can you hear me?" Ron said.

"Yeah, I can hear you."

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I didn't worry you guys, did I?"

"Of course you did, Harry. We worry about you like our own brother. Each of us do," Hermione said to him.

"Thanks, do you think I could talk to Ginny for a minute?"

"Sure," Hermione said. She motioned for Ron to come with her and they left. Harry got out of his bed and walked to the window and looked out of it.

"Ginny, do you see why you couldn't stay with me? You could have been hurt. I have to do this, Ginny. I don't want to see you again."

"Harry, no. I love you. I don't care if you were hurt. I'd still want to be by your side."

Harry whipped around and looked at her. "Listen to me, Ginny. I'm never going to see you again. Stay away. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Harry…Please. I love you. Don't do this to me." She said. She walked to him and looked into his eyes the same way she did the night before. Only this time, there was a difference. There was darkness in them. There wasn't love like there was the night before. This time, Harry knew that he had to hide his emotions. He loved Ginny, but he had to let her go. Ginny saw the cold in his eyes and she backed away slowly from him and shook her head.

Something changed him and she felt it in the depth of her heart. She felt the tears building behind her eyes. She ran out of the room and went straight to the fireplace in the lounge. She took Floo Powder and said, "The Burrow". When she got there, she ran to her room and cried in her bed. She found the knife she had used the day before and lifted her sleeve. She pressed the knife to her pale skin and moved it an inch. She lifted the knife and saw a mark only an inch long. She knew that it wasn't much but it hurt.

Back at St. Mungo's, Harry knew he had hurt Ginny. He didn't want to do it, but he had to stray her from him. Harry made sure to cry before his friends had arrived so that Ginny wouldn't see how much it was hurting him as well to let her go. He couldn't let Ginny go through the pain he had been put through the night before. The Cruciatus Curse was worse than death itself and he refused to let Ginny feel it. After he defeated Voldemort, he would fix it. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too late.

Just then, Hermione and Ron came back in. "Harry, what happened?" Ron asked.

"I broke up with Ginny."

"I thought you did that while we were at Hogwarts."

"I did. She refused to accept it. I had to do it, Ron."

"I know you did. She'll understand one day. Thanks for always looking for Ginny's safety, Harry."

"No problem. You guys best make sure she's alright. Hermione, comfort her. You've always been like a sister to her."

"Sure, Harry," Hermione said. After that, Hermione and Ron left the room again and went to the lounge of St. Mungo's and Flooed home to the Burrow. Hermione told Ron to stay downstairs so that she could talk to Ginny privately. She walked upstairs and knocked on Ginny's door. When there was no response, she walked in and up to Ginny's bed. Ginny had fallen asleep but her pillow was stained with tears. Hermione looked at her on the bed and then saw the kitchen knife at the foot of the bed. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. '_What has she been doing? I hope it's nothing dangerous.' _ Hermione thought. She went downstairs.

"How is she?" Ron asked.

"She's sleeping; I'll talk to her later."

-An hour later-

Hermione went upstairs again and into Ginny's room and Ginny was just waking up. "Ginny, what have you been doing?"

"What do you mean, Hermione? I've been asleep."

"I mean it, Ginny. Look at the fucking foot of your bed. A kitchen knife lays there, Ginny, a knife with a small amount of blood on it. A small amount of blood is there, but it is blood nonetheless."

'_Oh, God. Hermione's found me red handed, I can't tell her though. She would kill me. Me, a cutter? I hope she can forgive me…' _ "I was doing this," Ginny said, lifting up her sleeve. "Harry hurt me, Herm. I couldn't bear it…" Ginny's voice broke off as tears ran from her eyes once again.

Hermione went to her friend's aid and held her. "Ginny, you can't do this. We care about you, you know that. Harry doesn't want you hurt. I promise I won't tell anyone about this if you promise to stop this. Do we have a deal, Ginny?"

"Fine, I promise."

Hermione left the room and Ginny hid her knife once again. _'I hope she means that promise. Ginny knows that it's dangerous. Why does she keep going? I need to watch her. I wonder if I should tell Harry. No, I can't. Not unless it's really needed.' _ Hermione went downstairs and spoke with Ron.

"Hey, Ron, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, have you spoken to Ginny yet?"

"Of course I did. She's doing fine. A little heartbroken, but fine nonetheless. I just hope that Harry defeats Voldemort soon. That way he can get back together with Ginny. Who knows what she might do if Harry stays this way for too long."

"I see, do you think he can do it?"

"I have no doubt in him at all."

* * *

Sorry that this was such a short chapter. I need at least 15 reviews or I'll never finish this. I swear I won't. Total of 15 reviews and I'll keep writing. Also, give me some ideas in your reviews. I hope to write again,

-IzzyG


	3. I'm going to

**Aaa- **cheater, you submitted 3 reviews! Lolz, oh well, thanks!

**ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs- **thanks, I'm still going! I saw how many hits I got on the story so I decided to keep going.

**HarryAndGinnyAAF- **Thanks for reviewing! I know it's stupid but I've seen other people do it. I just need reviews, I don't usually get them so… I have to keep trying to get them. Blackmail just happened to be one of the ways.

**Azabaza- **well you got it. I'll start w.o the 15. Happy? Just review after this chapter.

**Magicslifer- **I know, cutting is something I always write with because it adds a twist I guess.

**'DJ'DP'HJ'TF'- **Well you'll find out now, won't you? Also, you're story is going pretty well yourself!

**Final- **thanks, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I think I might get some flames for it. Or the rest of the story.

Hey people, what a BOUNCE! I updated last night and now it's 1 PM two days later. The other day, there were only 170 hits, now I've spiked to 417! My reviews went up; I don't think I need the fifteen. I've been growing ideas and no idea how to write them! Here it goes…

I don't own this.

* * *

-At St. Mungo's- 

_'I hope Ginny's alright. I love her, but I can't let her get hurt. Ron and I agreed that I had to break up with Ginny. He wants her safe and he's my best mate. I love her with all my heart. I just hope she knows that…' _Harry thought. He was still at St. Mungo's and was packing his books that he read when he didn't have visitors. He was allowed to check out and he was glad. He went to the front office and checked out. Harry went to the fireplace in the lounge and said, "12 Grimauld Place" Harry arrived to his home. Harry decided that the headquarters were safer than his Aunt Petunia's. This place didn't show to anyone other than Order members.

When he got there, he walked into the den. He had finally found a spell to take down Sirius's mother's picture down. Harry felt alone since he broke up with Ginny and no one was running around the headquarters for once. Harry went upstairs and fell asleep.

* * *

-With Ginny- 

_'I can't believe Hermione found me out. I can't believe I left my knife out. Why am I so stupid? Hermione is like a sister to me. At least I know that she wants to protect me.' _Ginny thought. Ginny then took out her journal and began to write.

_Dear Journal, _

_I've become a cutter. I've got depression. I don't know what's going on with me anymore. Harry dumped me when I was at St. Mungo's visiting him. Ever since, my thoughts have been becoming darker. However, I've decided to forget Harry. He broke my damned heart and I can't live with that. I'm actually thinking of getting resorted. I'm actually going to owl Dumbledore in a little bit. I mean maybe I can get into Slytherin. I am a pureblood after all. I think ever since Harry dumped me, I've decided. If I can't have him, I make it so he'll regret it. I want to become a Death Eater. _

_Ginny_

Ginny looked her journal and smiled. It was her usual smile however, she now had a hint of evil in her and in time, it may consume her. Ginny hid her journal next her knife and went downstairs.

"Hello, Ginny, dearest, are you hungry?" Mrs. Weasley asked her youngest child.

"No, thank you, Mum. I'm just going to Diagon Alley."

"What for dearest?"

"I just want to get out, maybe get and ice cream or something."

"Alright, be home before nightfall, alright?"

"Yes, mother, I know that." After that, Ginny went to the fire place and went to Diagon Alley. She knew that Malfoy was there looking for Harry. Looking around, she spotted the blonde-headed boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Weasley, what are you doing? If you don't back away, I'll hex you to oblivion."

"Relax, Malfoy, I want to join the Death Eaters."

"A weasel join the Death Eaters? Yeah, right, why would you want to join?"

"Harry broke my heart, I hate him for it. I want to make him regret it."

"I guess that's reason enough, close your eyes, we'll apparate to the Dark Lord."

"I can't apparate, Draco."

"Hold my arm; you'll apparate wherever I go."

Ginny reached out and touched Draco's arm. Draco shivered for a second; he had never been touched gently. His mother always was nice but stern. His father would hit him when he was wrong about something. With that, he apparated them in front of Voldemort.

"My Lord, Ginerva Weasley would like to join the Death Eaters."

A cruel and cold voice responded, "Very well, Draco. Ginerva is it? No, wait, Ginny, I thought you were in love with my enemy, Harry James Potter."

"No, he dumped me; I want to make him regret it."

"I see, you have made a wise choice. Stretch out your arm," he said as he pulled out his wand. He muttered a spell and a scream pierced the air. A robe appeared; Draco took it and handed it to Ginny. "Ginny, you are to wear this when you are needed."

"Yes, my Lord." Ginny said. Her eyes were full of pain from the mark but she was glad.

"My Lord," Draco said, "She doesn't know how to apparate."

"We have a problem then. Draco, can you teach her?"

"Of course, Master."

Suddenly, Harry Potter woke up from his nap and whispered, "What has she done?" Harry got up from his bed and walked around. Harry didn't believe the dream he just had, Ginny wasn't like that. Ginny loved him and would never turn to Voldemort.

Ginny had finally mastered apparating and was able to go home. Ginny first apparated to Diagon Alley and then used the Floo Network to get home. It was about dinner time and the boys were in their rooms doing whatever they wanted until their mum called them down. Ginny went to her room and hid her robe.

* * *

Too short? Sorry, I'm building up plot here! Well, Review! 20 in total will make me happy. Thanks! 

-IzzyG


	4. Finally gone?

**Final- **I know where I'm taking it. I just need time to get to where I want it to get. I have hard time thinking about this story. Usually, I am writing this one story that could create my future. Naturally, I am an original author but I had this idea and felt like honing my skills.

**ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs- **I'll try to get there. I'm trying to get somewhere but no idea how! I'll work with it. I have no idea how to find a Horcrux for this lol.

**Julian- **I'm glad you liked it? I edited chapter one because I meant to say the Leaky Cauldron. My vocabulary leads to owling someone. No offence but I prefer my terminology. Do not criticize the way I write my owl terms. However, the mistake of the Three Broomsticks and Diagon Alley has been fixed. Thanks for helping me.

**Milkandcheerios-** Thanks, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Azabaza- **You cheater! Unfortunately, you aren't going to like this chapter. Please review anyways? Please?  I'm begging you…

I don't own this…

I hope I make you people happy:-D

I need at least 22 reviews for this. I asked for 20 in the last chapter but I didn't get it. I'm being too lenient, I want to continue this. I am asking for at least 22 reviews in all, only 7 more, you can do it!

* * *

-The Burrow- 

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Suddenly footsteps came running down. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy were visiting for the summer. Percy had made up with his family finally. Ron and Ginny came down last and took their seats at the table. The dining room was loud as the family started to talk together and when dinner was finished, Ginny felt her arm sting painfully.

"Mum, I'm going to bed; I've got a stomach ache."

"Alright, dearest, don't forget to brush your teeth though."

"I won't forget, mum." With that, Ginny ran upstairs. She put on her robe and apparated after she locked her door and performed a silencing charm so no one heard the snap of the apparition. She appeared in Voldemort's sitting room along with hundreds of other Death Eaters. A cold voice she had heard before spoke.

"The time has come, Harry Potter is said to not be returning to Hogwarts next year. If he is of course, I know exactly where to get him. Weasley, come forth." There was a sudden burst of murmurs as Ginny walked up to Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Does anyone know of your new allegiance to me?"

"No, my family does not know let alone Potter."

"Good, I want you to betray him. Get close to him, then poison him. Take him to me after those steps are taken."

"My Lord, he has distanced himself from me. He err…removed connections with me, he is afraid that you are going to kidnap me."

"I see, then you shall be kidnapped. At least, Potter will think so."

"I understand, Master. I cannot give you his current address however. I am not the secret keeper for his home."

"Can you write to him? Send an owl to say that someone has kidnapped you?"

"Of course, my liege, I must go home though. To retrieve my owl, Pig."

"Very well, go and return within five minutes." Ginny apparated and retrieved Pig from her room. She apparated back to the meeting.

"My owl, my Lord, knows where Harry is. I know exactly what to do. Do you want me to tell him the location of this building?"

"No, if he should leave here alive, he will then know exactly where to find me. Tell him that you are located at Domus Serpens, home of snakes. That is the Floo address."

Ginny went off to do Voldemort's bidding. She wrote the letter as a Death Eater, not as the young girl in love with Harry. _That_ girl was dead and Ginny didn't want her to come back. At least, that is what Ginny thought. The truth was that the young girl in love with Harry was there and she was killing the new Ginny. The problem was, if the new Ginny was being murdered, Ginny all together was going to die…at her own hand. Ginny looked at the letter one last time.

_Harry,_

_Please, save me. Voldemort has taken me and thinks that you will save me. He wants me to write to you knowing that we were together, Harry. He wants you to appear here, at Domus Serpens. It's a trap, don't come for me. I beg you, do not come after me. I love you, Harry. I want you to know that. Good bye…  
Love,  
Ginny_

Ginny took the note to Voldemort before sending it. "You revealed the plan to him; I do not believe that is wise. You also advise him to not come, why is that, Ginerva Weasley?"

"Harry is well known to me and my friends for having a big heart. He will come for me; he would not allow anyone to die at your hands if he can help it. "

"You are wise, Weasley. I may put you to very good use."

"Thank you, my Lord." Ginny sent the note and was taken to the house called Domus Serpens.

* * *

-With Harry 3 hours later- 

Harry had woken up an hour before and was cooking himself some dinner. He saw Pig outside the window and opened it up. After reading it, he whispered, "No…" With that, he apparated to the Burrow and showed the letter to Ron and they went to show Hermione. Afterwards, they went to Grimauld Place. The following conversation pursued.

Harry: Guys, what do we do?  
Hermione: What do you suppose we do, Harry?  
Harry: I just asked you guys that.  
Ron: What **can** we do? Voldemort has my sister, I need to get her, but it's Voldemort.  
Harry: She said it's a trap; I don't care if it is. I'm going after Ginny, I still love her.  
Hermione: I don't know. Harry, if it's a trap, you can't go. You're the only one who can defeat him. You're not old enough yet.  
Harry: I know it's a trap. But I love her. I had this dream yesterday. It wasn't a dream really, one of those visions. Ginny had turned into a Death Eater. I don't believe that.  
Ron: My sister, a Death Eater, Harry? Are you mad?  
Harry: No, I saw that vision, but I don't believe it.  
Hermione: Harry, if you go there, Ron and I will follow you, you know that.  
Harry: Then follow me.

Harry walked to the fireplace and left for Domus Serpens. Voldemort watched the boy from a corner and walked into the light as he stood up. Draco stood by the fireplace to guard. Hermione and Ron came in quickly. Draco and Snape, who had walked out of the shadows, grabbed Hermione and Ron and took them to the dungeons of the home. Ginny walked out from the shadows and said, "Hello, Harry."

"Ginny, are you alright?"

"I'm just fine, you won't be though." Ginny said.

"What are you talking about? Tom, you've put her under Imperious didn't you?" Harry said.

"No, I didn't. And don't call me Tom, I am Lord Voldemort."

"No, your name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and that is what I will call you. Tom, let Ginny go."

"I can, but she is in my league. She is a Death Eater by choice, not by force."

"He's right, Harry. I hate you, and you are going to die." Ginny said with hatred.

"No, I won't. Ginny, I love you. Please, come home, you don't belong here."

"Unfortunately, Potter, she does belong. Weasley, show him your mark." Ginny raised her sleeve on her right arm and showed Harry her Dark Mark.

"Ginny, stop this. I love you, come back."

"Potter, you fool. There is no turning back after receiving the Dark Mark." Voldemort raised his wand. "Besides, I'm going to kill you. _Crucio._" Voldemort said. Harry screamed as pain coursed through his entire body.

"N-no, I won't let you."

"Won't let me?" Voldemort said as Harry was released from the curse. "You are as silly as that Mudblood mother of yours."

"She wasn't silly. She died to save the one thing she loved above herself, me."

"Yes, and now you have nothing, am I right, Potter?"

"No, I have my friends, and I have Ginny."

"Potter, Ginny Weasley wants you dead. She hates you for breaking her heart, don't you, Ginny?"

"Yes, my Lord." Ginny said. "Harry, you hurt me so much, I want you to see how much I hate you, _Crucio._" Harry began screaming again as the love of his life cursed him painfully. Somehow it hurt him more than Voldemort, not because of a stronger curse, but because of a stab to his heart. He was somehow stronger than ever. Ginny stopped cursing Harry.

Harry got up and took out his wand. "Tom, you have taken too many things from me. You took my mum, my dad, my girlfriend, my favorite teacher, and so much more. Now, I'll take your life and win back what I can." Harry said. His eyes glowed bright green, not the usual green though. It glowed with hatred and it glowed the same way as it did when he did it. "_Avada Kedavra" _Harry said. The anger that pulsed through his body set up the curse. And Voldemort was gone forever after that last curse. "Ginny, why did you join him? I would have come back to you after I defeated him."

"Because I don't want you back, Harry. I hate you, and I can see that you're lying. You don't want me and you never did. I hate you, Harry Potter. I hate you." Ginny said. After, she apparated to her home and stayed in her room.

* * *

I need at least 22 reviews for this. I asked for 20 in the last chapter but I didn't get it. I'm being too lenient, I want to continue this. I am asking for at least 22 reviews in all, only 7 more, you can do it! 


	5. Oh, wow

**Azabaza- **Err…Causing people to cry is…good or bad? At least you felt something. I actually wanted to make this story so good, people had to cry for them. Perfect.

**ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs- **Hehe, I'm glad to make Ginny a Death Eater, but now her master is gone. The hatred that ran through Harry's body caused the curse.

**Anonymous19115- **I'm not quitting because I want to do the best I can with this. I'm trying to make it in short chapters so that I can attempt to get 100 reviews before the total end of this. I just need more people to review. I have people putting me on favorite lists and not reviewing.

**'DJ'DP'HJ'TF'-** Yeah, she's a Death Eater. Hey, Zohra, can you do me a favor? Maybe…advertise my story in your next chapter? Please, I need some more reviews. You have 5 chapters and almost 100 reviews! I need publicity like that, thanks in advanced.

Okay people, a little something to make sure I don't get any complaints.

If you remember in book 4, Voldemort (I think it was) told Harry that he had to want to kill in order to create an effective killing curse. So…that's why Harry was able to kill Voldemort. Because he wanted to this time.

* * *

-The next day, Grimauld Place- 

_'What have I done? I was going to take her back after I beat Voldemort, but she doesn't want that. She hates me, yet I can tell she's in love with me. That Ginny I saw in her three days ago is still there. I can feel it.' _Harry thought. _'How can I let her be like this? I'll just…have to let go. There are hundreds of girls who want to date me, the famous Harry Potter.' _ He thought braggingly, then he thought, woefully, _'But only one of them wants to date me, the little boy looking for true love.' _ Harry sighed. Ginny was the one girl who liked him…for him. Harry decided to apparate to the Burrow.

"Hey, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he popped in.

"Hello, Harry, dear, are you looking for Ron? He's outside playing a bit of Quidditch with Charlie, Bill, Fred and George."

"Thank you, ma'am." Harry walked outside and saw Ron trying to do the Wronski Feint. "Hey, Ron, you're doing it wrong!" Ron turned around and saw Harry. He landed nearby and they shook hands.

"Hey, Harry, what brings you here?"

"You know very well what brings me here."

"Ginny, right? Listen, mate, she hasn't come out of her room since yesterday."

"I see, do you think she's going to let me in?"

"I doubt it, Mum's pretty mad about her becoming a Death Eater. She wasn't a real one, she didn't hate muggle-borns at least. She accepts Hermione though, like, Hermione's been in there for an hour now.

Ginny and Hermione sat on the bed talking.

"Hermione, I don't want him anymore. And I know that he doesn't want me at all."

"Ginny, he loves you. You accepted him for him, not his fame. That's why he loves you."

"He doesn't love me, he loves that Cho Chang girl from school, and you know it!"

"Harry doesn't love her; he doesn't even talk to her anymore! She blew up at him because he didn't want to talk about Cedric. He loves you, Ginny."

"No, he doesn't. I can feel it, he hates me."

"Ginny Weasley, listen to me. Harry James Potter is in love with you. Not Cho Chang, not Luna Lovegood, not anyone we know but you."

"Hermione, don't kid yourself, leave. I don't need this argument of whether or not Harry Potter loves me or not, because he doesn't."

"Ginny, you're making a mistake. I don't see how you can live with yourself." After she said that, Hermione walked out of the room and Ginny magically locked the door. Ginny decided to check out the Death Eater headquarters. She performed her silencing charm and left.

Ginny walked around and it was rather quiet until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Weasley, what do you need?"

"I only wish to view the Master's house. Why are you here, Draco?"

"Because I have to hide myself, I'm wanted in Azkaban for being a Death Eater."

"Oh," Ginny said. She walked up to him and looked at him. Suddenly, Malfoy looked…hot. His eyes no longer showed emotionless ice, but a light blue filled with fear. Somehow, this drew Ginny in.

"Truthfully, Weasley," Draco said as he walked to a window that overlooked a field and valley, "Is to be a true me. I don't want to follow Voldemort, I never did. The problem was that he threatened my family."

"Wow…you didn't have much choice in your life, did you, Draco? I mean, it seems like you were told to do everything, from how you dressed to what you ate to what grades you were going to get!"

"You're right about that though, Weasley. I never had a choice in anything. I was practically forced to be a Slytherin. I wanted true friends, not the people I use as thugs. I…wanted someone to see me as Draco, not a Malfoy."

Ginny was entranced by what Draco was saying. It was hypnotizing almost. She looked into his eyes again and Draco looked at her. This time, Draco saw her as beautiful, not as a poor Weasley.

_'Why do I feel this way? About Malfoy of all people. He seems so…hot all of a sudden and…needy…' _Ginny thought. Unknowingly, she was moving closer to Malfoy.

_'Weasley…she seems beautiful. Not a low life, but somehow, she's just beautiful…Her eyes just seem so…amazing…' _Draco thought. He too was moving closer to Ginny. Suddenly, they kissed. Draco kissed her and Ginny was accepting. Then, Ginny pulled away.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"First of all, my name is Draco. Second of all, you seem so beautiful tonight, Weasley. Not like a Gryffindor, but more like a true Slytherin."

"First of all, MY name is Ginny. Second of all, I…wait. Did you just call me beautiful?"

"That's right, Ginny. Since yesterday, I haven't been able to get you off my mind. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Draco…I will. I want to become a Slytherin, Draco. I'll ask to be resorted."

Draco looked at her without fear, but an emotion he never felt before…love. "Ginny…I want to promise you something. I promise to never hurt you the way Potter did. I will never hurt you."

"Draco, I…Thank you, Draco." Ginny looked at his eyes and saw the passion he was feeling. His eyes no longer held fear, but love. Ginny suddenly snapped back to reality. "Draco, our families!"

Draco saw her point. Ron Weasley would never let Ginny date Draco. Draco's mother was more nurturing than his father, so he knew she would be alright. Draco finally dawned on something. He was underage, thus innocent of being a Death Eater. Children were never sentenced to Azkaban because children were always influenced by fear.

* * *

Reviews to 28? PLEASE! -stops writing- I swear I will. 


	6. I can't believe I'm doing that

** h-ice- **Thanks-

** hmm...I forgot...CHOCOLATE ****- **Sigh I'm going to kill you… annoying. Oh well, and yeah, I know you get to see things ahead of time. Lolz, this is what I get for being one of your friends, isn't it.

**Azabaza- **Happy? Please don't hurt me… lolz

**'DJ'DP'HJ'TF'- **Thanks, you need to update sooner than I do! I mean it too. I'm dying for your story.

**Zoe- **You cheater! You submitted 4 reviews! -sigh- oh well. Thanks, I'm trying.

**...-** Request: Please shut up and stop flaming, because the point of a fanfiction is changing a person for a certain plot, not to be identical as a book. Idiot.

Here you go! I don't own this.

* * *

-Voldemort's headquarters- 

Draco and Ginny were sitting in the field next to the headquarters. The sun was setting and Ginny leaned on Draco's muscular chest (ahem, oh yeah! Lol), their attraction to each other was so strong and getting stronger. However, Ginny was not in love, but simply attracted to him due to his swear to not hurt her. She felt him as a protector. However…Draco was truly in love with her. _'She's so amazing,' _Draco thought, _'Potter hurt her so much. I'll get him for that. No, I'm not like that. Father taught me to be like that. I don't want to be evil anymore. I had to be that way because of Father. If he found out that I was being kind to a Weasley, he's curse me to insanity.' _"Ginny, I want to tell you something."

"What is it, love?"

"I want to become a Gryffindor. My father was the one who made me the way I was. I don't want to be like that anymore. I don't want people to like me for my money in the wizarding world. I want people to accept me for me. Maybe I can get Ron to accept me."

"Draco, that's brilliant! I won't need to be changed and I can be by your side, love. Draco, something about you is different. I mean, there was something awkward about you when we were in school. Like you were hiding something and I could just…tell you were hiding. I know what that is now; it was that you were acting kind of fake. You weren't the true Draco, you were your father."

"I underestimated you, Ginny. You saw straight through my act, and I was placed in Slytherin, a place for the cunning. Perhaps you should be there instead."

"Maybe, but I'm a Weasley, known for true bravery of heart and also being Muggle lovers. However, Draco, you should be in Gryffindor for being brave enough to fake yourself to so many people."

"I will rephrase what you said, Ginny. I'm a Malfoy, my father was famous for having been a Death Eater. Imagine where that would put me, love."

"Draco, tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"What do you want to know? Well let's see… When I was a little boy, I befriended a young girl that was Muggleborn and we would play everyday. When my father saw me talking to the girl, he killed her and he modified her parent's memories so that they thought they didn't have a child. Incidents like that happened a lot and I'm not too proud of them."

"That's terrible. Draco, what time is it?"

"Almost nine, I should think."

"Nine! Draco, my mum and dad will wonder. I must leave."

"Alright, my mum will wonder as well. I'll be here tomorrow again, deal, love?"

"Yes, Draco. I'll be here around noon, after lunch since that's when everyone goes to do their own thing." With that, Draco and Ginny kissed once more and then apparated to their homes. When Ginny got home, she removed the spells on her door and went to bed. At Draco's house, Narcissa questioned her son.

"Draco, what have you been doing? You know that the Ministry wants to question you."

"I was at the headquarters. Ginny Weasley was there."

"I see, did she hurt you or anything?"

"No, mum, she…fell in love with me. I'm going to bed now. 'Night, mum." With that, Draco walked to his room and fell asleep.

Ginny was restless in her dreams.

* * *

-In the dream- 

"Ginny, I love you." Harry said. "Please, come back." Ginny began to walk towards Harry when she heard Draco.

"Ginny, no, I love you. He wanted to let you go, I will never do that." Draco said.

"Ginny, I had to. Voldemort would have killed you if he knew we were together. He's gone now, please, come back."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I know you never would have hurt me, but I love Harry…" Ginny said. She saw hurt in Draco's eyes as he turned and ran as the one person he ever loved left him for another… Suddenly, Ginny woke up. _'No…I can't be…I can't believe this. I'm playing with Draco's heart. I don't love him. I…wanted someone that would help me hurt Harry.' _Ginny thought. She got out of bed and took out her knife and made another inch long cut on her arm. Her eyes began to tear as she watched the blood drip down her arm. She washed it with a spell but didn't heal it. Satisfied, she went back to sleep for the rest of the night...Meanwhile, a dark haired boy walked out from the shadows in shock of what his love had just done...

* * *

Extremely short but I'm trying. 35 reviews, should do it, what do you think? That's asking for only 7 for this chapter. 


	7. Leaving?

**h-ice-** Thanks I'm trying my best.

**Azabaza- **I just really want to see what people think. The most reviews I've ever gotten on anything was…7. And it was an original story on fictionpress

**'DJ'DP'HJ'TF'- **Thanks. Remember, Ginny took off the locks and everything once she returned. He snuck in while she was still asleep.

I don't own HP.

_Broken little girl  
Sleeping on the bed  
Lost little girl  
Dreams running through her head,  
The hidden little boy  
Watches the girl he loves  
As she wakes up in a sweat  
And slowly cuts herself  
The hidden little boy  
Feels his heart shatter  
The broken little girl  
Falls back asleep  
The hidden little boy walks from the shadows  
And he pets her head  
As his tears fall to the bed  
And as he pets her head  
His sleeve rises up  
And his own scars from cutting  
Begin to appear…  
-IzzyG_

Harry walked to the bed and ran his hand through Ginny's hair and he began to cry. He looked at his wrist and saw his scars. The cuts he had made when he was with the Dursleys had been very bad. He was only ten at the time…

* * *

-Flashback- 

"Potter, cook breakfast, and hurry it up," Uncle Vernon yelled. A ten year old Harry walked around the kitchen cooking. Dudley ran past and shoved his cousin…into the stove top that was burning. He resisted screaming and crying. He just turned it into pure anger and hatred of the family. Harry finished cooking and brought the food to the table. He walked to counter, washed his hands and saw the knife lying in the sink. He picked it up, washed it as well, and hid it in his pockets. Then, he ran to his cupboard. He put it to his wrist and pulled it across the skin. It hurt like hell, but somehow it felt like the red anger flowed out like blood.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Now, the one person he cared about was doing it, and it worried him. _'Ginny,' _he thought, _'I'm going to help you. I have to…Please, Ginny, don't become addicted like I was…' _Ginny stirred and Harry pushed her hair behind her ear and walked away.

* * *

-The next morning- 

Ginny had just woken up. She sat up and looked to her left. The sun was shining through her window. She kept the blanket over her legs and thought. _'I can't believe I'm playing with Draco like that…' _Ginny thought, _'He's truly amazing and I really like him for being so kind, but now that I think about it, I could never love him the way I love Harry. Draco isn't…he just isn't Harry.' _ Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Ginny called. Harry walked into her room and sat next her.

"Hey, Gin," he said, "How've you been?"

"Err…fine," Ginny lied.

"Ginny, can I see your shoulder?"

Ginny tensed, _'Did Hermione tell him? I'm going to kill her.' _She thought. "Why?"

"I just want to see something. I care about you, Ginny."

Ginny paused but reluctantly raised her sleeve. Her sight began to blur slightly. She looked away from Harry. Harry saw a tear fall to the bed.

"No, Ginny, don't cry. I'm not mad. I saw you make this one last night," he said pointing to the most recent mark. "I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't bad."

"I'm fine, Harry. Just get out and leave me alone."

"Ginny, please don't be like that. I love you and I always will."

"I love you too, Harry. But we can't be together. I'm…with Draco now."

"Ginny…I love you. You do what you want, just be careful when you cut. Never try it on your wrist like I did." Harry put out his hand and showed her his wrist.

"Harry…I never knew…"

"No one does, Gin. It's my secret and I put myself as secret keeper of it. You can't tell anyone, only I can." Harry walked out of the room and Ginny moved to the corner of her bed. Her bed sat in the corner so Ginny could cuddle into it. _'Why did I do that? I love him, not Draco. I can't believe I made this mistake. I have to get rid of Draco. No, I can't. He loves me. I'll…live with it for now. I know my fate in the end…death…'_

_

* * *

_-With Harry-

_'I wonder if Hermione knows. I bet she does. Ginny won't get worse,' _Harry thought. He denied this to himself. _'She's a smart girl. I love her, and she knows that.' _Harry walked back outside and decided to apparate to Hermione's house. He knocked on the door and Hermione answered. "I need to talk to you," he said.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione said.

"It's Ginny, she's cutting."

Hermione froze, Harry knows? "I know that, she promised she'd stop. She's fine."

"Hermione, she hasn't stopped. I saw her do it last night, she's not fine."

"Harry, when I was growing up, thinking I was a muggle mind you, I knew plenty of girls that cut themselves."

"I realize that, Hermione. Ginny is different, she isn't like most girls that want attention. She's the type that doesn't tell anyone. She's got 6 brothers to live up to, you for a best friend, me for an ex-boyfriend and Draco Malfoy for a current one!"

"What do you mean Draco? She hasn't seen him since she was in school."

"She became a Death Eater, remember? He was there too."

"Oh, Harry, what is Ron going to say? He's going to kill her and you know it! We have to make sure she's alright."

"That's why I came here, silly. I'm worried about her, I don't want to lose her."

* * *

-With Ginny- 

_'No, I'm better than that. Besides, I don't love Harry, I love Draco. He's so...amazing...' _Ginny thought. She got up, locked her door and performed her silencing spell. She decided to go meet him. She walked around the old meeting room.

"Hello, Ginny," Draco said as his arm snaked around her waist.

"Hello, Draco," she replied. She turned her head and he was ready to kiss her. She moved and kissed him hard on the mouth. She was a needy as he was. Suddenly, Harry appeared.

"So you weren't lying, huh, Gin?" Ginny turned around.

"Harry, how did you get here?"

"I was invisible, I side apparated. I can see that you and Draco care about eachother a lot. Ginny, I wanted to tell you when I was talking to you, I'm leaving for America tomorrow. I've decided that me, Hermione and Ron need to get away from here. We took our NEWTs early and passed. I won't be back for a while. Good-bye, Ginny." With that said, Harry apparated to Grimauld Place and slept more than usual. He didn't need the sleep, he just...wanted to hide from the world.

* * *

Short chapter, read and review! I want at least 35 now, come on, 4? 


	8. Romance again

**Bittersweet-Rose- **I'm glad you were truthful and thanks for reviewing at all.

**Azabaza- **Ehh…I don't want a girly Harry. I prefer an Emo one. Hehe

**d-** Thanks…I think.

**Milygo- ** Thanks! This has to be the best review I've ever gotten. Anyways, This wasn't the actual course I wanted for the story. I was actually going to… I won't say. I'm going to make another version of the story for all of you to read. Thanks, and I'll be sure to notify everyone once it's all there.

**H-ice- **Thanks, I'm not exactly sure where to go from here, but I'll try!

**'DJ'DP'HJ'TF'- **YOU DIDN'T REVIEW! Please review this time? Lolz, oh yeah, IM me at Koji567. You have AOL right?

I don't own HP just this plot… it's mine…mine…MINE!

* * *

Ginny looked at Draco and tears began to run down her face. "Draco, I can't do this. I'm sorry." After that, Ginny apparated home. She unlocked her door and removed the charms. Ginny decided to apparate to Grimauld Place. "Harry," she said, "I'm so sorry." She walked into his room and saw him sleeping. She sat down on the bed next to him and talked softly. "Harry, I'm sorry for what I did. I love you, Harry." Harry stirred. 

"Ginny?"

"Harry, I'm right here. I'm so sorry, Harry. I love you."

"Shhh…Ginny, it's alright." Harry sat up, "Ginny, I love you too. But I have to leave tomorrow."

Tears began to run down Ginny's face. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I love you and I always will."

"Ginny, the past few days have been all drama so I decided that I want to go to America. I'll come back someday, I promise." Harry was leaning against the headboard so Ginny decided to crawl next to him. He held her in his arms tightly. With that…they fell asleep…

**

* * *

A/N Major thing, ok. Over night things happen, get it? Just go along with it.**

Ginny woke up the next morning wearing nothing and found a note next to her.

_Dear Ginny,  
I'm sorry that I must leave you for America, but I must study more. Hermione, Ron and I will come home someday, but we do not know when. I love you, Ginny. Ginny, I will always love you, no matter what.  
Love always,  
Harry _

Ginny felt tears fall from her eyes and saw them fall onto the paper. She got up and went to get dressed. Afterwards, she apparated home. She walked outside her room and saw Ron kissing Hermione in the hall. She looked at them open-mouthed and then finally spoke, "Hey, Hermione, are you going to be my sister-in-law?"

Hermione jumped towards Ron and he simply embraced her more. "Ginny, what are you doing?"

"Watching you make out with my dear brother of course. Anyways, why aren't you with Harry in America?"

"Oh, my God, Ron, Ginny is right! We best get out of here. Ginny, we'll miss you and I promise that we'll write. We won't be apparating home anytime soon unless it's important. Ginny, tell everyone we said good-bye, alright?"

"Of course, Hermione. I'll miss you and be sure to tell Harry I love him."

"Sure, Ginny, Ron and I will be sure to talk to him. We'll see you again, promise."

Ginny watched her brother and best friend apparate and then she walked to the kitchen. "Hey, mum, have anything to eat?"

"Of course, Ginny, dear, would you like eggs and bacon or would you like some waffles?"

"Waffles are fine, mum." Ginny ate her food quietly and then walked upstairs. She lifted her mattress and took out her journal only and left the knife. She slowly began to write.

_Dear Journal,  
Harry and I did it last night. We got together, he forgave me and we fell asleep on his bed. Harry is my true love, isn't he? I love Harry so much…He loves me too! I love him…  
Later,  
Ginny_

**

* * *

4 years and 9 months later**

"Lily, James, get your butts to bed right now!" Ginny yelled. Harry had impregnated her that night and now she was stuck with a set of fraternal twins whom were named after Harry's parents of course.

"Hey, mum, can you tell us what dad did again?"

"James, you've heard that story a thousand times!"

"But, mum, dad's never here and we want to know about him!" Lily complained.

"Fine, both of you lie down then." Ginny said. She tucked her twins into the bed they shared and Ginny began. "Twenty-two years ago, the wizarding world was dark and treacherous. The evil Lord Voldemort was gathering followers and attacking muggles at every chance he had. One day, one of his followers, Severus Snape, told him of a prophecy. It said that a child would be born at the end of July and that the child would have the power to defeat him. Naturally, Voldemort tried to destroy that child, and that child was none other than Harry Potter, your father. Voldemort went to Harry's home and killed his parents, Lily and James Potter. That's where your names came from of course. Somehow, when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the curse rebounded off Harry and hit Voldemort…" After a half hour of the story, the twins fell asleep. Ginny walked downstairs and lifted her sleeve; she had a few more cuts and many more scars. Raising the twins without Harry was difficult. She went on with life and waited for the day that Harry would come home again…

* * *

So…I know I said I'd update after 35 reviews but I'm soo not perfect! Lolz, R&R! I want…43? That sounds reasonable, I guess. 


	9. It's over

**Jessfreak2244****- **Thanks! IM me sometime, I noticed that you had AOL from your e-mail. Screen name's koji567, alright?

**'DJ'DP'HJ'TF'- **Cool, but you really need to update, I swear I'll kill you if you don't. IM me alright?

**Clopinette- **Yay, a new reviewer! Thanks, and I enjoy writing this story.

**Milygo-** thanks, and keep going for the Final Battle, you know?

**Me- **Thanks!

**HarryGinnyfan23- **Thanks, I noticed that you read but don't review much, why is that?

I don't own this. Also, this is in the next day.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked around Times Square for the 30th time over the past 4 years. They decided that it was finally time to go home. "Hermione, Ron, you guys ready?" 

"Yeah, do you have all the souvenirs?" Ron said.

"Of course I have them, Ron," Harry said. With that, they walked to a dark alley and apparated to the Burrow.

"Mum, we're back!"

"Ronald, is that you? Oh, let me have a look at you. Harry, you need to see Ginny. She cut herself out of the family, but we have her Floo address. Even so, we haven't bothered her. She wanted to be alone for the past four years so we let her." Harry nodded and walked over to the fireplace.

"ROWENA'S HAVEN!" Harry yelled as he dropped the Floo powder **(A/n can you tell I got the idea from the fact that "Godric's Hollow" sounded like Gryffindor's home or something? Why not Rowena Ravenclaw?). **Harry looked around and saw a homey place. "Ginny," he called. Just then, James ran into the room. Harry looked at the small boy who looked just like him, including Lily's eyes.

"Dad, is that you? Whoa, Mum! Dad's here!" James yelled.

_'Dad? I'm not his dad…oh God.' _Harry's mind was racing, '_that night four years ago_', Harry thought. Ginny walked into the room.

"Harry, you're back," she said.

"Ginny, who is that?" Harry asked still staring at the small boy.

"Harry," Ginny paused, "This is James, your son."

"A son…" Harry said, "Ginny, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to contact you. Besides, I thought that I could handle them."

"I see, wait, 'them'? There's another?"

"Yeah, Harry, I had twins. James, go wake Lily up."

James ran upstairs to get his sister. "Ginny, I can't believe I have kids. I mean, I can't believe that you and I have kids, I mean…" Ginny put his finger to his lips and shushed him. Then, she whispered into his ear.

"I know exactly what you mean, unfortunately, they grew up a bit without you, Harry." Harry felt his heart sink, he was a horrible father.

"Ginny…" he said, and then he ran out the door. Harry realized that he had no idea where he was so he apparated to Grimauld Place. _'My son and daughter…they were born not knowing me, I need to go back to Ginny.' **'NO,' **_screamed a voice in Harry's head, _**'You left them, they HATE you.' **'I should be there for them now…They want me home now…' **'No, they don't. They're probably glad you left!' **'You're right, they hate me and I should just…die on the spot.' _Harry thought. Instantly, he grabbed his wand and put it to his chest. "Let's see…the great Harry Potter committing suicide…the press'll have a field day with this one," Harry said as his eyes began to cloud with tears. "I wasn't there for my own children's birth…"

* * *

-What Harry didn't see or hear- 

Ginny looked as Harry ran, "Harry, come back!" she yelled. Ginny fell to her knees and then in a quieter voice said, "Please come back, Lily and James need you…" Just then, Lily and James came down the stairs.

"Hey' mum, where'd dad go?" James asked.

"James, Lily, come here." Ginny said. They walked over to their mother. "Now hold my shoulder." James and Lily each grabbed one of their mother's shoulders and Ginny apparated them to the Burrow. "Mum, have you seen Harry?"

"No, dear, but welcome home. Who are those little ones with you?"

"Lily and James Potter, Harry's children, I get a bad feeling that Harry is going to do something he's going to regret. Watch them for me, please, Mum?"

"Of course, dear, and who is their mother?"

"I am, anyways, just watch them please."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE YOURS!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

* * *

-Back with Harry- 

Harry put down the wand and took out a quill and parchment and began to write.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Ginny, I love you with all my heart. Even so, I can't bear the fact that I fathered two children and that they grew without me and are probably affected by that. I am the worst father ever, but I can't live with that. That's why I'm writing this, so that you know why I'm doing this. Ginny, I want you to tell James that I'm sorry and that I'm not really the father he wanted. Tell him and his sister that I love them but that I'm never going to be there for their first day at Hogwarts because I felt bad for not being there for their first day at life. Tell them that you and my children were my last thoughts in death. I love you, Ginerva Molly Weasley, and I'm sorry that I won't be with you to watch them as they grow. Also, you, Ginny, will inherit all my belongings._

_Good-bye my little angels  
My children and true love  
I'm sorry I can't be there  
I'm sorry I have to go  
Daddy will watch out for you  
Daddy will always know  
I'm going to say for one last time  
Good-bye, family that I love  
And I will watch you from above...  
_

_I love you,  
Harry Potter, the boy who lived that lives no longer…_

_

* * *

_

Hehe, 50, my friends? You should be able to hit that, especially with this little cliff-hanger…mwahahahaha…. And yes, I do enjoy being evil this way.


	10. Mom and Dad?

**HarryGinnyfan23- **Find out now, lolz.

**'DJ'DP'HJ'TF'- **You better update soon, Zohra. Or Else! Lolz.

**AngelFYI13-** I know, and I'm so darn happy about it…

**Buckie-** You still annoy me...

I don't own this.

* * *

Harry put the letter on the desk as tears fell down his face. Then, he picked it back up and apparated to Ginny's room at the Burrow. He walked up to her bed and set the letter on the bed. Then, he summoned a rose into his hand and set it next to the note. Then, he apparated out with a loud crack to Grimauld Place. He picked up his wand and put it to his chest. Unsure of his actions, he muttered the evil curse, the same one that took Harry's parents from him, "_Avada Kedavra._"

* * *

-In the kitchen- 

"Mum, did you hear that?"

"Ginny, you are not getting out of this. What do you mean these two little ones are yours?"

"Mum, Harry and I got together the night before he left and… I stayed the night, alright? Please, mum, let me go see what that noise was."

"Alright, Ginerva Weasley, but you are going to explain this to your father." After Mrs. Weasley said that, Ginny ran to her old bedroom and saw the note and rose on her bed. She read it and then ran downstairs.

"Mum, Harry's going to commit suicide." Ginny said as tears ran down her face.

"Oh, dear, go find him. I'm going to call the boys." Ginny saw her mom doing her best from not crying.

Ginny apparated to Hermione's place and saw her on the couch watching television. "Hermione, help me find Harry, please. He…he's going to kill himself."

"Did you check Grimauld Place?"

"No…I'm afraid to find him on the floor." Ginny said as she hid her tears.

"Let's go then, he might be dead already." They apparated to Grimauld Place and ran to Harry's room. Ginny looked next to the bed and saw him on the ground.

"No…" Ginny said as tears flowed from her eyes. Just then, Ron ran in because he had just apparated to look for Harry.

"Ginny, is Harry here?"

Ginny swallowed as more tears ran from her eyes. Ron saw Harry on the ground and his eyes became sullen.

"Harry…" Ron muttered. Hermione turned to Ron and put her head on his shoulder. Ron restrained himself from crying and held Hermione. _'Why would he leave us?' _Ron thought.

Ginny's mind raced with memories of her and Harry. Sitting by the lake, the kiss they shared in Paris, as well as when she realized that Harry went to Voldemort just to find her. Ginny held Harry's wrists as she remembered that he told her, and only her, that he had cut himself. As she did, she felt a light pulse. "Ron, Hermione, he's alive…"

Ron looked at her as if she were insane. "What do you mean?"

"He…" Ginny swallowed, "He still has a pulse."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Hermione looked up at Ron as his eyes were filled with hope again. "Ginny, apparate his body to St. Mungo's."

Ginny followed Hermione's directions and a Healer came to her immediately and took Harry.

* * *

-2 hours later- 

Healer Kesot walked into the waiting room and saw Ginny on a seat. "Ms. Potter, I presume?"

"No, but I'm the mother of his children."

"Very well, he's stable. He's in a magical coma which means we can't wake him up. A normal coma would be fixed with the simple spell, '_Ennervate_'."

"Is there anything I can do for him to help him wake up?"

"He needs to somehow hear the voice of someone he really cares about. Since he's in a coma though, he might not hear you for a long time. Meanwhile, his mind will only dream."

"So…you're saying that if I were to speak to him, he might wake up?"

"Correct, although there haven't been many magical comas in all of history. He might wake up though. We find it very encouraging because say you hear an out of place voice during you dream. After hearing it, you are most likely to wake up."

"I see, and what…caused this magical coma?"

"You claim he was attempting suicide so I assume that he was scared when he used the curse. The curse wasn't as strong as it could have been, but it was close."

"Thank you, sir."

Healer Kesot walked back to one of his patients and Ginny simply stood there and felt warm tears run down her face. Just then, she felt a tug on her arm. "Mommy, Lily's crying." James said. **(A/n he's four not 8, I needed to make it seem more like that.) **

Ginny bent over and said, "Well, let's go see what your sister wants then." Then, Ginny smiled knowing that she had to be happy for her children. _'My little angels…' _Ginny thought then she remembered Harry's poem.'_Good-bye my little angels My children and true love I'm sorry I can't be there I'm sorry I have to go Daddy will watch out for you Daddy will always know I'm going to say for one last time Good-bye, family that I love And I will watch you from above...' _A tear ran down Ginny's face but she ignored it. She walked to Lily who was sitting on a chair with her knees to her chest. "Angel, are you alright?"

"I want to see daddy." Ginny felt her heart drop. She couldn't let her daughter see Harry in the coma.

"Daddy's…sleeping, angel, you can't bother the sleepy daddy can you?"

Lily's eyes began to tear again, "But James saw daddy, and I wanna see him. I hate James."

"Lily, don't you say that about your brother."

"He got to see daddy and I didn't, that's not fair. Can we see daddy while he's asleep?" Ginny thought about her daughter's words and wondered if they could talk to Harry. Ginny then realized that it might help wake Harry up.

"Angel, that's a brilliant idea."

* * *

-Harry's dreams- 

Harry looked around a big house that looked familiar to him and then saw Lily and James along with a girl about Harry's age that had Lily's looks and James's blue eyes. "Mum, dad, what are you doing here?"

"Harry," Lily said. "We're sorry we didn't get to see you grow. Also, Dumbledore didn't get to tell you. This is Kayla, your sister. She was separated from you because if you weren't the child in the prophecy, she would have been safe as well."

"Hey, kid, "James said, "Like your mother said, we're sorry that we weren't there for you. You matured more than most kids should. We saw what happened to you as you grew, Harry."

"Mum, dad…I can't believe you're here. I just…I wish you guys were on earth with me. Mum, does it mean that Kayla is dead too? I mean, I committed suicide." Harry said.

"We know, Harry. No, Kayla isn't dead, and neither are you."

"What do you mean I'm not dead?"

"The curse you did on yourself wasn't strong enough, you're alive. Kayla did the same thing but that was because she had chronic depression. You must stay alive for your children. They need you, Harry. How did you like it when Lily and I weren't there for you?" James said.

"I…I hated it, I thought you abandoned me."

"We know, Harry. We saw you when you were one and you were crying…thinking that Lily and I had left you. We love you, Harry. You must understand that. We had to watch that brute of an uncle beat you, we were there, son. I would die a thousand deaths to remove those things from your past." James was crying silent tears.

"Harry, we will be allowed to stay in your dreams as long as you stay in your coma. But, you must remember that you have to go back within a year because Lily and James are going to need you. We are disappointed with you, Harry. You tried to kill yourself even though you were a Gryffindor. Even so, we love you, Harry." Lily said.

"Mum, dad, isn't there some way to make it so you can talk to me?"

"Not exactly, but there is a portrait of your mother and I in one of our homes. You will inherit it once you get married." James said. "Anyways, you might find something very important when you inherit it."

"Alright, thanks, Dad." Harry said.

"Harry, listen to me, alright? I'm in London but I was tutored instead of being sent to Hogwarts. You need to find me, promise?" Kayla said.

"I promise, and I also promise that we will never be separated. Mum and Dad, listen. I want to stay, but I really can't think of anything. I need to apologize and use the courage I should have as a Gryffindor. I need to see those children that I have."

"Harry, we love you and we always will." Lily said.

"I really wish I could stay forever, but I feel bad about trying to abandon my love and children. However, I think I could stay for a few months." So, for the next six months, Harry lived like a family with his parents for the first time in his life.

* * *

-Hospital- 

Ginny led her children to Harry's room and they spoke softly. They looked at their dad and began to talk about how happy they were that their dad was finally home. After and hour, Ginny told the twins to stay in the waiting room so she could talk to Harry herself.

"Harry, I don't understand why you did that, Lily and James need you. Please, I hope you wake up soon. I love you, Harry." After that, Ginny decided that she didn't have much to say. For the following six months, Ginny visited Harry daily and continuously asked him to wake up soon. Finally, one night, James woke his mother up.

"Mommy, there's someone in the fireplace."

"James, go to bed, honey. Don't be silly now."

"But, Mommy, he said that daddy woke up." Ginny opened her eyes and got up.

"James, go get your sister, now." Ginny walked to the fireplace and say Healer Kesot.

"Ms. Weasley, Harry is awake now. Please, if you would like, retrieve as many people as you wish, he's fine. You may visit him now."

* * *

Yay, chapter 10! Ok, 53 reviews? Thanks in advanced! 


	11. What happened to her?

**HarryGinnyfan23- **Well…You'll see what he accomplishes so far, ok?

**AngelFYI13- **Here you go!

**AnarchyWarrior- **Hey, Megan! Hahahaha…Did you know you sounded like Rachael when you reviewed?

**Rembark- **Thanks for the review, here's the next part.

**Milygo-** I need them to be real parents. My parents always get disappointed in me when they find something out on me.

**H-ice- **Thanks, glad ou got to catch up!

I don't own this.

* * *

Ginny walked to her fireplace and told her children to go to the Burrow. After they left, Ginny followed them and told Mrs. Weasley that Harry had woken up. Ginny then told her children to Floo to St. Mungo's.

"James, Lily, come on. Your father is finally awake," Ginny said walking down the hallway to Harry's room. "Harry," Ginny said.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry," Ginny said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Harry had Ginny lean so he could whisper in her ear. "Their names are Lily and James, right?"

Ginny looked at him and smiled, "Yes, Harry, they were named after your parents."

"Thanks, Ginny," Harry said. He looked at the two children and called them over. He looked at James. "Hey, sport, how are you?"

"Good," James said nervously. "Are you really our dad?"

"I should say so because you have my mother's glowing green eyes like me and so does your sister." Harry looked at his son and realized that he finally had what he always wanted, a family.

"Lily is your name, isn't it little girl?"

Lily nodded and looked at her dad. She walked onto a chair so she could look at her dad better. She stared at him for a minute and then jumped onto him and hugged him. Harry grunted from the force on his stomach but then smiled. He ran his hand through Lily's hair and said, "Hello, my little angel, I love you too."

Harry looked at James and ruffled his son's hair. James looked at his dad with a smile. Harry felt a tear run down his face and Lily finally let him go. Just then, Hermione and the entire Weasley family walked in and saw the little girl sitting on Harry's stomach and James standing next to the bed smiling. Ginny looked at them and said, "Mum, Dad, this is my family."

Harry felt a lump of pride grow in him and then decided to do something he had wanted to do a long time ago. He picked up his wand and summoned a ring. You see, he was going to propose to Ginny after he defeated Voldemort. However, Ginny went to Malfoy. He held the box in his hand and sat up. "Everyone, I want you all to hear this. Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny looked at Harry and felt a tear run down her face. "I will, Harry." She walked to him, picked Lily up, put her on the floor and then, Ginny hugged him. He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. He kissed her and whispered, "I love you, Ginny, as well as our children."

Fred and George started clapping and the entire Weasley family joined in. Just then, and envelope appeared with Harry's name on it. He grabbed it and opened it.

_Dear Harry,  
You have received this letter because you most likely have just proposed. In doing so, you have inherited the Potter Mansion. You can simply apparate there only because you are a Potter by blood. Simply imagine a home and you will be apparated to the mansion.  
Your father,  
James Potter_

* * *

-The Next Day- 

Harry imagined what he thought would be a nice home and when he opened his eyes, he was in front of an enormous mansion. He walked in and a house elf walked up to him. "Master Potter, welcome home. My name is Peris. I assume you are engaged to have found this house."

Harry looked at the house elf and smiled, "Thank you, Peris, do you think I could have a tour of the house?"

"You will not need it. As a Potter, you will know exactly where everything is. You have it in your blood in a way."

Harry looked surprised and thanked the elf. He asked for a sandwich and the elf left. Harry walked into the main hall and saw numerous pictures of his ancestors. He walked through the hall when he saw one of his parents. "Mum, Dad, I proposed."

"I figured as much, Harry. So, who is the lucky lady?" James said.

"Ginny Weasley," Harry replied.

"Is she related to Arthur and Molly by any chance?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, they're her parents. Her brother, Ron, is my best mate."

"I see, you used to be very good friends with him when you were little, you know."

"I was?"

"Yes, I remember it so well too! Molly and I had met in the Order and she had a son your age and I do believe you treated Ginny like a sister."

"I did?"

Lily laughed, "Yes, yes, you and Ron used to hang around the park together and young Ginny followed because you were close to her in age. You see, Molly and I used to laugh about you and Ginny falling in love. Awkwardly, it's happened."

"Err…thanks, Mum." Harry said.

"Harry, have you found Kayla yet?"

Harry looked stunned. "Oh, God, I forgot. I'm going to go find her right now." He apparated to Ginny's house and asked her to come with him.

"Ginny, I have something to tell you."

Ginny frowned, "What is it?"

"I have a sister, and I want you to help me find her."

Ginny looked at him like he was crazy, "What are you talking about, Harry? You are an only child, everyone knows that."

"No, Ginny, I'm not. I have a sister named Kayla and she's hidden somewhere in London. She was tutored to be kept safe."

Ginny sat in silence for a minute and then she looked at Harry and smiled. "Alright, Harry, I believe you. I think you can find her. It's too easy." Ginny waved her wand and said, _"Loca Kayla Potter." _ Suddenly, and address appeared to them.

Harry looked at Ginny and thanked her, then he left to find the address. He found it and opened the door. "Kayla," he called out. "Are you here?" Harry heard a blood curdling scream and he pulled out his wand. He walked near a room and saw a couple of Death Eaters near his sister. She was bleeding and was tied to a chair. Tears were running down her face and the Death Eaters were laughing. Apparently, they assumed that Kayla was a muggle-born. Harry looked as they tortured his own sister and he felt guilt run through him. He snuck into the room and stunned both of them. He untied his sister but she simply sat in the chair and silent tears ran down her face.

"Harry?' Kayla whispered.

"It's alright, Kayla. I'm here now." Kayla grabbed Harry and hugged him.

"Don't let them get me, Harry. They came in and they stunned me and everything. Please, don't let them get me again."

Harry looked into his sister's eyes and saw the fear in them. "It's alright, Kayla. They won't get you."

Kayla continued crying into Harry's robes and he held her. "Kayla, let's go home." She nodded and he apparated them to Ginny's house.

James saw his dad apparate into the room and said, "Daddy, who's that?"

"Hey, James, can you go get your mother? This is err...Aunt Kayla."

"Ok," James said. He ran up the stairs to Ginny's room and took her downstairs.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. But, I now have to work on another story. I have 20 reviews on a single chapter. 


	12. Sister

**Milygo- **Thanks for the review. But not too many happier times but oh well

**xoxoPunkRockRachaelxoxo- **… I hate your hyper moments.

**H-ice- **Yes he did.

**HarryGinnyfan23- **Thanks for the review!

I'm really sorry that this took soooo long. I'll concentrate more. High school just started so…I'm having a little difficulty with that so…yeah.

* * *

Ginny came down the stairs and saw Kayla on Harry's lap. "Harry, what happened to her?" 

"Death Eaters thought she was a muggle born so they were torturing her. Ginny, go to St. Mungo's and find a Healer to come here, please." Ginny nodded and went to St. Mungo's and found a woman named Healer Kira. Ginny took the healer to her house and walked to Harry. Healer Kira took Kayla and lay her flat on the floor. She healed the wounds and then she muttered, _"Raperatum Inforum." _ With that, a green light appeared. She looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Mr. Potter, please, leave and Ms…Weasley? You may stay, I need to do one test and it requires a woman in the room besides me. You see, well…She was raped and I need to check for pregnancy." Harry looked at her.

"She's my sister," Harry said.

She looked at him, "Very well, Mr. Potter. Please wait." She took Ginny with her and had Ginny put her hand on Kayla's stomach. She then muttered, _"Inforum Praegnans." _A green light began to rise over Ginny's hand. "Ms. Potter is indeed pregnant, Mr. Potter. I suggest she find a husband to not bring about shame."

Harry nodded and Healer Kira walked to the fire place and left. Harry spoke. "Ginny, what am I going to do? My sister is pregnant and…she was raped." Tears began to fall down Harry's face. "I should've looked for her sooner." He said. He hung his head and ran his hand though his hair and then rested his head on his hand. "I can't believe this."

Ginny walked to him and wrapper her arms around him, "It's not your fault, Harry." Ginny said. Just then, Kayla stirred.

"Harry…" she said.

Harry walked to Kayla and picked up her head. "Hey, Kayla," Harry said softly, "You feelin' okay?"

Kayla looked at him and then saw Ginny. She cuddled up to Harry unsure if Ginny was a Death Eater. "Is…is she a Death Eater?" Kayla whispered.

Harry looked at her nervously. Ginny _was _a Death Eater, but she didn't hate muggles or anything. "She was, but she won't hurt you. I promise." Harry said. Kayla sat up nervously and went to sit on the couch. "Kayla, I have some bad news."

Kayla looked at him, "What is it?"

"You're pregnant because…those Death Eaters raped you."

Kayla's eyes widened and she placed her hand on her stomach. Tears began to flood her eyes and they began to run down her face. "I'm…going to have a baby…all because some…idiots thought I was muggle born…this isn't fair."

Harry looked at her sadly. "I kind of don't know what to do, to tell you the truth, Kayla. But for now, do you want to come and meet my friends and fiancée's family?"

Kayla nodded. "Alright, then, just follow me and Ginny. We're going to use the Floo network. What you have to do is take the powder and throw it under you and say very clearly, 'The Burrow'. Understand?"

She nodded again and Harry walked to the bottom of the stairs. "James, Lily, we have to go see grandma!" Harry said loudly. The twins ran down and went to the fire place followed by Ginny. She and the twins left together and Kayla left next. After checking the house, Harry finally left.

-The Burrow-

Ron saw Harry enter. "Hey, Harry," he said.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said as he got up. "I'm never going to get used to Floo powder. I swear it."

Ron laughed and looked at Ginny. Then, he realized that someone he didn't know standing next to her. "Oy, Gin, who's that?"

"_That, _Ron, is Harry's sister. Now go get everyone and bring them here."

Ron's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "Alright, just...sit down, I'll be back." Ron walked up the stairs.

Harry looked at Kayla and saw the anxiety in her eyes. "Kayla, it's okay. They'll love you."

The family came into the room. "What's going on, Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Harry's got something to tell us."

Harry stood up. "Everyone, this is my sister, Kayla."

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked. "Harry, you must be confused, you don't have a sister. There is no record at all of a Kayla Potter, I promise you that."

Kayla bit her lip nevously. She looked at the ground and saw a tear lang on her lap. "My name is Kayla Lily Potter. I was born July 31st 1980. I grew up from age three until now all alone and unable to leave due to a spell cast on the house. I was told who I was and I've felt some of the worst things ever. It was hard and if none of you can accept that, I'll leave. I'm finally out of the house that supplied for me and I'm ready to learn to become a real person."

Harry was stunned. He snapped back to reality and looked at Ginny. "Take her home, I'll be there in a few minutes." Ginny and Kayla left with Lily and James. Harry held his head with dissapointment. "I told her you guys would accept her here. I guess I was wrong."

"Harry, dear, you don't _have _a sister. I'm telling you, she isn't your family. There is no known record of a Kayla Pottter and I'm telling you that she is going to get you hurt." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mrs. Weasley, I met her while I was in that coma. She had done the same thing I had and we met and we knew. I thought I could trust you. I was wrong." Harry left leaving the rest of the Weasley's very very shocked.

* * *

It took forever but here it is!  



	13. What's going on?

**Gabrielle Montez-Bolton-** Thanks. I want to make this my best story yet. )

**RavenThePortal- **I'll work on some Ron/Hermione stuff later. lol

**HarryGinnyfan23-** I hope you like this on then. )

**Rachael-** ... You are annoying. lol 3 rachael. lol you loser )

* * *

-The Burrow-

"So…what do you guys think?" Ron said.

"Ronald, dear, Harry is an only child. She may look like Lily but she is not Harry's sister." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, but anything's possible. I mean, Sirius was his godfather for crying out loud! Maybe we should ask Remus." Bill said.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Remus would know whether Harry had a sister or not. He was James's best friend. That would seriously solve everything." Mr. Weasley walked to the fireplace and flooed to Remus's house.

* * *

-Remus's house- 

"Remus, are you home?" Mr. Weasley called out. Remus walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello, Arthur, how are you?"  
"Remus, there is a slight problem. Harry has brought something up and no one is sure whether to trust it or not."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Harry's brought home a sister. Molly and I are very disturbed. He's an only child for Christ's sake!"

"Arthur, you ought to know that the boy tells of only truths. Indeed, Lily Potter gave birth to a set of twins. Kayla was given away to be hidden. James feared that his little girl would not take the horrors of facing Voldemort so she was hidden from the world. James believed that Harry however would be a strong, bright young man. Thus, he kept Harry with him. I am her god father. When I tried to find her after James's death, no one would tell me anything."

"Remus, are you sure of all this?"

"Positive, Lily and James have two children named Kayla Lily and Harry James Potter. So, now what are you going to do, Arthur?"

"Talk to Molly, I suppose. She refuses to believe that there is a Kayla Potter. The children on the other hand will be delighted." Mr. Weasley walked to the fire place and went back home.

* * *

-Rowena's Haven-

"Dad, why did grandma look so mad?" James said when Harry came in.

"Grandma's just being a little…stubborn. Don't worry about it, son."

"Daddy, who is that?" Lily asked as she pointed to Kayla.  
"This is your Aunt Kayla, okay? You kids be nice. She hasn't been feeling too well." Harry answered.

"Hi, kids. What are your names?" Kayla asked as she spoke softly.

"I'm James, and this is my sister Lily. You look like grandma on dad's side. Well, that's what I think. Mommy showed us pictures of them." James answered.

Harry looked at Ginny for a second, and then forgot about it. "Kids, can you go play upstairs while I speak with Mommy and Aunt Kayla?" Harry said.

"Sure, daddy." Lily said. She took James's hand and they walked up the stairs.

"Kayla, I'm so sorry my mom did that," Ginny said.

Harry swallowed. "Kayla, you didn't deserve that."

There was a silence. Then, Harry spoke. "Ginny, I have something to show you."

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"It's amazing. Hold onto my shoulder, you too, Kayla."

"Harry, are we going somewhere? What about the kids? We can't leave them alone. They're only four."

" We're going to the Potter Mansion. I guess we should take children."

"Harry, you inherited the mansion? When did this happen?" Ginny said

"Right after I proposed. I want you to see it. And since Kayla is my sister I want her to see it too." Ginny decided to call down the kids. Right after, they left.

When Harry and his family open their eyes, they saw the mansion.

"Harry this is amazing! Is this where we're going to live?"

"You bet it is. I love you, Ginny." Their children looked around in awe. Suddenly, Harry collapsed when an immense pain made him feel like his head would explode.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed. She kneeled next to him. "Harry, please…are you okay?"

"Ginny, my scar…" Harry said as she shut his eyes tightly.

Ginny pushed Harry's hair away from his forehead and saw blood leaking steadily from his scar. "Oh, God…" Ginny whispered.

"Mommy, what happened to Daddy?" Lily asked.

"Lily, stay here with Aunt Kayla. I'm taking Daddy to the hospital. You too, James."

* * *

-St. Mungo's- 

"We're not sure what exactly is wrong, Ms. Weasley, but is there a history to the scar?" a Healer told Ginny.

"Not exactly…well…During you-know-who's life, Harry would get pains from when he was around or something. But Voldemort's dead. That's can't be it…"

Nodding, the healer left. Within ten minutes, Harry woke up. "Ginny!" He called out.

"Harry?" She ran to his bed from her chair. "I was so scared…What happened?"

"I don't know. Voldemort's dead. Why is my scar hurting now?"

"I don't know, Harry, I don't know."


End file.
